1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and system for starting of a vehicle that involves a vehicle starting control process to determine whether driving the fuel cell vehicle when starting the vehicle at low temperatures is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since freezing of a fuel cell is predictable, when the temperature of the fuel cell is required to be increased before starting the vehicle, fuel cell vehicles perform a temperature-raising process. In particular, it is important to accurately determine a time at which the temperature-raising process will be completed. Conventional methods determine the completion of the temperature-raising process by estimating the temperature of the fuel cell at an air outlet thereof, or estimating a heat value generated within the fuel cell while the temperature of the fuel cell is increasing.
In some cases, however, when a vehicle is driven after the completion of the temperature-raising process, the fuel cell output power is limited and does not satisfy a driver demand due to the non-uniform cell voltages of the fuel cell. Additionally, a decrease in cell voltages may cause deterioration of the fuel cell. Conventional methods also exclude using a hybrid high-voltage battery, and do not reflect the fuel cell states changed by soaking time, an amount of frozen water within the fuel cell, and the like. Consequently, a starting process may be excessively delayed even though it may be possible to rapidly complete starting of a vehicle and to drive the vehicle. On the contrary, even though an internal state of the fuel cell is not ideal for driving the vehicle in the related art, starting of the vehicle may be completed. However, after the completion, the fuel cell may not output the required power.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.